1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle.
2. Discussion of the Background
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-349917 discloses a four-wheel drive vehicle provided with a front-wheel drive device and a rear-wheel drive device, the rear-wheel drive device being provided with a clutch which allows an electric motor as a drive source to be disconnected, and in the case where clutch dragging torque occurs in the clutch, motor drag control is performed to control the rotational number of the electric motor so that the rotational number of rear wheels is matched with the rotational number of front wheels.